


Immortal Agent

by TesTeal



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Immortal!Gibbs, Interrogation, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has MacCloud and Methos in his interogation room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Agent

Methos and MacLeod were sitting together in an interrogation room when they both felt the buzz and turned their gaze towards the door. A few seconds later a man with white hair military stance and sharp eyes came in.  
Before the man could say anything Methos directed a surprising question at him:“ Didn't you just broke number one of your rules, to never let suspect's stay in the room or something like that,Leroy?"

 

Gibbs is a new immortal not even a decade old he died after the surgery after the ship explosion, while in Mexico Methos became his teacher in sword fighting and they became friends,sort of.

 

Gibbs ignored Methos comment and asked: “What are two Professors from Georgetown doing at the crime scene of a dead naval officer?”MacLeod answered: “We were on our way meeting a friend when we heard a scream and a gun shot, so we decided to look if someone needs help, we both have some medical training.”

Gibbs glared at them and asked: “That doesn't explain why you were carrying cases with swords in it!”This time Methos replied: “We like swords. You can test our swords for blood if you must but I can assure you we had no part in killing this officer!”

The interrogation  was abruptly interrupted when a goth appeared in the door and asked Gibbs to come outside.

 

Outside Abby told Gibbs that the swords are clean and that a street camera puts the two outside the alley before the shooting. So Methos and MacLeod were cleared to go and got their swords back.

 

Before they went home Methos told Gibbs that he will come see him soon to see how the work with the boat is going.

The team shoot Gibbs a few irritated looks and wanted to ask what that was about but Gibbs just growled.


End file.
